


Save It For The Morning After

by NidoranDuran



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/F, Face-Sitting, Girl Penis, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Palutena and Lucina have been apart too long, and when they're finally reunited they can't keep their hands off of each other. Commission for Ice57





	Save It For The Morning After

Lips met in a clumsy, dizzy motion driven by something absolutely shameless, as Lucina fell back onto the bed with Palutena atop her, the last bit of the princess's clothes hitting the ground as the already naked goddess advanced upon her with single-minded vigor and focus. "I've missed you so much," Lucina moaned, fingers pressing into Palutena as she let herself get carried away by the opportunity upon her. She'd missed Palutena so much, finally able to enjoy her touch and her company again. It was what she needed so badly, something she threw herself into as the excitement got to her, as she lost herself in the hot, hungry kiss begging for her attention and her indulgence.

Palutena shifted to settle on top of Lucina, straddling her as her lips got hungrily at work adoring her every which way, showing no hesitation in the steady caress and indulgence of something only growing more shameless by the second. A marked lack of hunger drove her forward, urging Palutena deeper into the kiss, into the pleasure, as she got carried away with everything upon her, with the chance to push herself forward and lose all control. "It's been too long," she agreed, overwhelmed by just how much she'd missed Lucina and how amazing it was to finally have the princess in her arms again after so long apart that she had grown dizzily frustrated with the distance and the loneliness.

The desperation and excitement that came from being together again after so long apart drove Lucina up the wall with need and hunger, aching her way through the desire upon her body, leaving her desperate, dizzy, aching for the long-sought touch of a goddess once more, and she wanted to do what she could to show that she was ready to get back into the groove of things.

When they first began their romance, Palutena was in charge and Lucina was completely unprepared for pretty much anything, but given time and given the chance to become better, Lucina began to explore her comfort zone, to push out beyond that and learn how to take charge herself, to express what she wanted and get it. With Palutena's lips against her neck and along her shoulders, Lucina felt like this was the perfect time to take charge, as the naked princess threw all her weight to one side and rolled the goddess onto her back instead, seeking control and aggression. Lucina licked her lips as she pressed into the kiss from on top this time, and Palutena did nothing to challenge her.

Rather than sit up and exert her dominance directly, Lucina took a more sensual and sultry approach, as she grabbed the edge of the sheets and pushed her way slowly up along Palutena's lips, dragging her whole body from mouth down to her neck, to her breasts, along her taut core, and eventually to her pussy. All the while, Palutena kissed and licked her way adoringly, showing nothing but the utmost love and adoration for Lucina in her approach, adoring her with something affectionate and hot, something that she was happy to completely give in to. Lucina's taut, fit body was something incredible to adore and indulge in, allowing herself to become overwhelmed by her desire to adore her body thoroughly.

The advance only stopped when Lucina was properly sitting atop Palutena's face, when she set her slick, eager pussy down against the eager lips. "Why don't you show me how much you've missed me?" Lucina asked, voice rumbling hotly as the pleasure swelled, desire and heat gripping her as she pressed forward firmly, confidently. The pressure of desire and want held tight onto her, body shivering and aching through a power and a rush of heat she craved. She needed this, craved the chance to be adored, craved her goddess's affection and adoration as she gave herself up to it all.

Palutena didn't miss a beat in getting her hands tight onto Lucina's hips as she gave in to the demands, beginning to lick her way through the affection and the aggression she was lit up by. Her body craved something potent and heady, body shivering through the desire and excitement of something she found herself very much overwhelmed by, craving the pleasure and the heat that held firmly onto her. There was nothing hesitant about the way she indulged and embraced this heat, moaning her way hungrily through a hard push forward into desperation, craving the chance to show something shameless and hot to Lucina, to express the depth of her want and her lust. Raw pleasure ensued, something primal and shameless, and she was happy to show Lucina just how much she had longed for her and her touch.

The caress of a tongue pressing forward was everything Lucina missed. Palutena's lovely tongue could do something absolutely divine and incredible, something she could savour and enjoy with all of its very abrupt and intense sensations. Nothing but pure bliss for Lucina as Palutena worked to give her something incredible, something driven by desire to indulge in what she had been too long without. "Oh, you missed me so much!" Lucina gasped, her hands clutching the headboard as she did her best to steady herself for this attention, loving the pressure of Palutena's tongue at work. It was a good way to lose herself very quickly to the sensations and desires of something powerful, and Lucina didn't hesitate to give in to it all, lost to the desire and the heat that so quickly seized her, guiding her in back and forth motions pushing on boldly through something amazing.

Grabbing tight hold of Lucina's hands and allowing herself to succumb fully to the pleasure upon her, Palutena let nothing hold her back. The swell of heat and craving led her deep into something powerful, something that she was happy to give in to as each step down proved hotter than the last, and she just couldn't help herself here. She craved it too much, savouring the swell of reckless desire and a heat proving too potent and needy to deny herself. The taste of Lucina's pussy just brought so much rushing back to her, evoking the memory of so many nights of passion, wracked with lust in each others' arms, and to finally push once more into it was a fucking dream for her. No shame, no hesitation, no worry. Just pure surrender, pure heat.

What Lucina loved most about Palutena eating her out was how she used only her tongue. It wasn't laziness, wasn't that her fingers couldn't get the job done. It was that a speed and firmness that only a goddess in control of something truly magical could provide brought Lucina to heights of excitement beyond all sense. Palutena didn't need her fingers, didn't need to do anything but lick as her tongue ran wild, feeling like it was in more than one place at the same time. it was almost cheating, really; if Lucina were ever considering competing with such an incredible and gorgeous goddess, she would have been upset. But instead, she sought only to enjoy it.

And to know that for as amazing as Palutena was, as flawless, as beautiful, as perfect... Her heart was set on Lucina. There was nothing that could have comforted her more than knowing she was the one Palutena love.

All the pleasure burning hazy and exciting within Lucina left her aching harder, moans spiraling off in desperation as she gave herself fully to the chaos and the throbbing heat that ensued. Pulsating desire left her aching and sinking, succumbing deeper down with each passing second into something powerful, and she wasn't able to hold back the pleasure ruling her now. "I'm so close," she moaned, biting her lip as her body ached, writhing atop Palutena's face. She felt confident being in control, felt happy to seize the situation for herself and get what she needed. It was incredible, and Lucina didn't want it to stop as she moved on faster, bolder, relentless in her pursuit of something desperate and eager, something that begged for attention.

Palutena didn't let up, continuing her aggressive oral indulgence as the moans and the quicker motions atop her lips made Palutena ache, made her crave the chance to bring Lucina to a potent release. Everything about the chance to push forward and indulge with the princess made her more excited, made her hotter and more eager, and she refused to stop for anything now, letting the pleasures speak for themselves and letting Lucina crash her way into an orgasm powerful and hot enough to lose her bearings entirely.

Lucina came hard, gasping and shivering her way through an incredible rush of orgasmic pleasure, shuddering and twisting through these sensations and desires, lost to something truly incredible, something she was happy to lose herself to completely. This was sensation in a form so potent and so exhausting that she found herself sinking slowly down from the confident high of sitting atop Palutena's face, and for all of her boldness, being eaten out to just one orgasm was enough for Lucina to begin to wind down and seek to replay the favour. "I can't wait to love you in return," she cooed.

"I can't either," Palutena said with a big smirk across her face. "You know how a goddess is to be loved, don't you?"

"On my knees," Lucina said, giving a loving nod as she sank down to her knees in front of the bed, Palutena rising up to her feet to stand in front of her. But as she did so, something changed. It happened in the blink of an eye and the shift of a thigh, as something else rose with the goddess, a thick cock suddenly between Palutena's legs. "I didn't know you missed me that much," she said, smiling brightly as she regarded her lover's new endowment. Palutena's shifting back and forth between one set of genitals or another had at one time startled and intimidated her, but now she had grown to understand her lover's shifting sensibilities as something to enhance their sex lives and entice her into something truly special.

"I missed you this much and more," Palutena said, seizing a nice handful of blue hair. With Lucina on her knees and a cock between Palutena's legs, there was only one way they proceeded, and it was something that put Lucina's face sitting to shame: a nice, relentless facefuck. Something quick and aggressive and all in very good fun as Palutena plunged forward to claim Lucina's mouth.

The cock went in hard, making Lucina shudder as the pressure washed over her, and she got right o work at indulging in the sensation of sucking her lover's cock, mouth obedient and eager while the pushes forward drove her deeper down into excitement. Palutena throbbed inside of her mouth, and Lucina found herself missing the taste of this so much, missing the feeling of herself down on her knees to service her divine lover. She'd sometimes settled into a kneeling position while touching herself in their time apart, something she wasn't ever going to tell Palutena because of how dorky and silly it sounded, but something about the pressure on her knees as she remained firm and steady in place for sometimes a rather long time in her bouts of oral worship really reminded Lucina of Palutena in all the best of ways.

Lucina's throat held so much pleasure and promise for Palutena, who savoured the feeling upon her and the sensations of something that she had long since missed. "You are incredible. It's been months apart and you haven't missed a beat. Your throat feels just as familiar as always, hair so soft... Yu are a dream for even a goddess, Lucina." Her body was lost to these pleasures now, lustfully sinking into the chance to indulge and to lavish the princess with praise and affection, lost to the hungers searing through her body as she gave herself up to all of them. A relentless back and forth drove deeper hungers out of control, sent senses spiraling off as they lost themselves to these motions, and the thrill of giving up to it all was something incredible.

The pressure of a cock pushing down into her throat did make Lucina gag a bit, made her body shudder and struggle through something a bit overwhelming, but Lucina was used to this now, a deepthroating pro who learned her way through getting a bit more dirty and shameless than she ever expected to be with Palutena. The idea of giving up to these pleasures had become so intoxicating and enticing to her now, driving her to slurp and adore and worship the cock with reckless vigor and a glee completely unrestrained by anything. She'd been gone too long, been apart from Palutena for far too many nights to be able to control herself now. She craved only surrender.

A surrender proving absolutely incredible to Palutena. Too incredible, in fact. As the mouth adored her cock she found herself aching for something she really didn't want to give in to quite yet. "N-no, stop," she groaned, tugging back on Lucina's hair, pulling her mouth from her cock and shaking her head feverishly. "I can't do this. Your mouth feels too good.'

"That's a problem now?" Lucina asked, as thick strands of spit connected her lips to the goddess's shaft.

"I don't want the first time I cum with you after so long to be down your throat. I need to be with you properly." She tugged Lucina up gently by the hair. "Get on the bed." She left the specific position open to Lucina's interpretation.

The easiest route was best. Lucina crawled onto all fours, sticking her perky butt high up for the goddess. "If this is what you want," Lucina said, biting her lip as she looked over her shoulder, surprised by this exciting shove forward. Palutena was upon her with an urgency and aggression so shocking and potent that Lucina didn't really know how to handle it all, but she was happy to give in to the pressure as it overwhelmed her so abruptly.

The thick cock pushed into Lucina, filling her more than she'd been filled with her fingers, giving her something that after so long she absolutely craved. Hot gasps and eager shudders through her body overwhelmed her as she pressed back against Palutena's thrusts, ready to accept this attention and this desire, the heat pulsing through her body as she gave up to these sudden and powerful sensations. Back and forth she moved, rocking on through something primal and driven by firm desire, something that spoke to a very simple idea within her. A simple need. Her need for Palutena.

Relentless thrusts forward showed off a very senseless urgency, as Palutena found herself overwhelmed by her desire to push onward and truly use Lucina. "I've missed you so much," she groaned at one moment. "Your pussy belongs to me," she said the next. Too many feelings overwhelmed Palutena, as lust and adoration hit her in equal measure and she found herself simply overwhelmed by the pressures that came with it all. She was startled by how much washed over her at once. "Never going another day without fucking you again."

The pressure of the back and forth talk, with Palutena at one moment adoring her from being so great and in another calling her a dirty thing that wanted it harder every time they were together, left Lucina a bit dizzy, but she was even more excited to feel Palutena at her most volatile and excited. The back and forth sway of emotions made for something unexpected and exciting, something that Palutena was eager to push on with, to give herself to hotter and needier by the second. Without hesitation, Palutena showed Lucina her most bare and honest emotions, and it was within that ecstasy that the pleasures became truly incredible.

So Lucina held on through it. Through the comments about how Lucina was going to fuck a load into her for each day they had been apart. Through praise for how the goddess could not have crafted a more perfect lover with her own hands if she tried to. It was an incredible emotional back and forth that really made the physical back and forth of Palutena's thrusts into her all the more exciting. Lucina had been too long removed from Palutena, and this reunion for all of its hazy sensations was something that she had simply craved, something she needed in its bad and its good without a sense of mercy or hesitation.

Together, they burned, and it was in that unified bliss that they let themselves succumb. Nothing to hold them back, nothing to stop them. Just elation, just heat. They were gone now, lost to the sensations throbbing across their bodies and giving them everything they needed or wanted. Meeting in the middle with hard shoves and eager moans, whatever Palutena said couldn't hold back the truth of this ecstasy and the ways that the pleasure burned with molten delight through them to make something truly blissful and incredible.

It was in that winding, throbbing peak that they gave themselves up completely to hunger and desperation. Madness. Palutena came first, wound up from the oral and craving release more than recently eaten-out Lucina, but as she shoved forward and buried herself to the hilt inside of Lucina, there was no way that Lucina could have held back. Cum flooded into the princess, making her cry out and shudder through the pulsating bliss, through something incredible and molten, something she couldn't possibly have controlled herself through. They came together, howling each others' names and surrendering to the molten ecstasy of this situation reaching its brilliant peak and leaving them both aching with indulgence and heat through this utter bliss.

Both of them collapsed onto the bed, Lucina falling down onto her stomach, Palutena flat atop her, both of them panting and shivering, aching through this utter relief and pleasure. They needed a moment, shivering and aching against one another, bodies completely overwhelmed by the sensations that washed through them.

"I need a minute," Lucina said softly, as if Palutena weren't just as breathless atop her.

"Not too many, I hope." Palutena's hands slowly wrapped around Lucina as they rolled onto their sides. "I have missed you so much... And the two of us have a lot of time to make up for."

"I know, I know," Lucina said softly, guiding the arms to wrap firmer around her as she nestled back against Palutena. "Not longer than a minute. But... I also miss lying breathless in your arms too."

"It does feel nice, doesn't it?" Palutena asked with a sweet, rumbling purr. "I suppose we can stay like this a little while longer then, if you've missed it so much."

"The only way I don't miss you is when we have to fight," Lucina said gently. "Everything else? I want it to last forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
